Gundam Wing: A New Destiny
by Animeg
Summary: Two innocent girls accidentally take a mysterious job, not knowing that they had just signed up to be secret agents! And who will train these girls? Why the Gundam boys of course! (I'm bad at summaries) ^_^; ---Chapter 4 is now up!!!!
1. Beginning

*Cheers! *  Yay!!! I finally had the time to rewrite most of the chapters! As well as another fic I am currently working on!!! Yaaaaaaayyy!!! So I hope you enjoy!!! Email me if you want at animeg_angel@hotmail.com!  Kay kay!! So for those who already read this, you might want to read it again! ^ . ^ ;  Or you could just go ahead from where you left off! Tee hee!!! Weeeee! Have fun!

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Anyway I guess I should explain this fic…..

1) This is kind of a self insertion type of fic, but I don't really like to think myself as the Jan-chan in the story. But she pretty much is like meeeee!!!! 'Kay!!!

2) You can think that the Li Raeth in this story is another anime character also if you want, but she is yeah is actually much like the author here in fanfiction.net and my best buddy!!!

3) This doesn't take place in any part of the series----I don't think--, So I guess you could say I'm making this whole story from scratch. In other wise it's my own series if you think about it.

Well I think that's it for now…

Don't forget to review!!!

(No flames….cause this is my first ever Gundam Wing fic ^.^; )

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah….I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters…Sigh…But the characters 

(((((Jan-chan))) & {{{{{{Li-Raeth}}}}}}

are mine, and so is the plot! And so it the little black bow at the end of Jan-chan's braid! And so is the towel that's thrown at her face!! And so is the water sprinklers that soak them! Oh! Hehe…got ahead of myself…Go read!!!

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ Chapter 1: Beginning 

            It was a late afternoon in the Space Colony L5, as two young girls walked down a dark alley.  

            "Why do I have to go on this thing?" The girl with the long brown braid complained.

The other girl, a year older than her, turned and glared at her.

            "I'm not going to suffer alone.  Besides I need the money."

The girl with the braid stopped and crossed her arms angrily.

            "Oh! That's nice to know, Li-chan! I'm probably not even old enough, I am fifteen you know." She exclaimed.

Li just looked at her and sighed heavily.

            "Jan-chan, Don't be stubborn."

            "I'm not!" Came the reply. "What kind of dumb job are we applying for anyway?"

Li dug in her jean's pocket and pulled a small folded paper.  She looked over it and studied it.

            "Ummm… It doesn't say.  All it says is that it pays good money, but don't worry.  I'm sure it's a safe job."

The braided girl frowned.

            "Oh suuurreeee….and who just gave you this flyer?"

Li thought it over.

            "A lady did…in the mall…"

            "Ha!!! Yeah!!! Sure it's safe…we'll probably end up dead!" The braided girl said with a stomp.

            "Nothing is going to happen to us Jan-chan. I'll make sure of it!"

Jan just looked at the littered ground.  A tug on her braid broke her stare and held it protectively in her hands.  She sent a glare at Li, who simply ignored it.

            "We're going to be late!" Li exclaimed looking at her watch.

She ran ahead of Jan and turned the corner.

            "Hey!!! Wait!!!" Jan-chan shouted as she ran to catch up.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

            The two girls found themselves in fron of the normal office building in the middle of the small city.  Li looked at her watch and ran to the dark tinted glass doors.

            "Come on!" She told the braided girl far behind her.

Inside a woman with glasses sat at her rather large desk, typing on the computer.  Li stepped up to the desk and laid the piece of paper on it.

            "We're here to apply for a job." Li said breathlessly.

The woman looked up from the screen.

            "_We're _Miss?" She said puzzled.

Li looked behind her shoulder and saw the braided Jan-chan hiding behind her.  She quickly pulled the braided girl in front of her, before she could get away.

            "Yes, _we're_ here to apply for a job." Li said holding the wriggling Jan-chan firmly.

The woman smiled and moved a strand of long hair from her face.  She picked up a black phone, pushed a few buttons, and spoke into it.

            "Sir, this is Sally Po. Yes…two young ladies are here to apply."

She paused, and then put the phone in its cradle.

            "He will see you now." She gestured to the door behind her.

The two girls looked in surprise.

            "I was expecting to sign a bunch of papers." Jan-chan whispered into Li's ear, which then nodded. The woman, Sally Po, stood and opened the door signaling to follow her.

            Li quickly followed with Jan-chan quickly following behind her.  On the other side of the door, was a busy office room.  People walked back and forth, passing papers to one another.  Some were in cubicles, and others were busy copying stacks of papers.  Jan-chan stopped and curiously looked around.  She peeked over a man's shoulder at the forms he was copying.  A sharp pull on her braid pulled her away.

            "Owwww…. Let go Li-chan." She complained as she was being dragged along.  

            "No.  You're not going to bug people when they're working." Li said sternly.

They finally came to a door in the corner of the large maze of an office building.  Li released Jan's braid and proceeded to adjust her blue jeans, black shirt, and semi-long brown hair.  Jan-chan, in seeing this, fixed her black bow at the end of her braid, black tank top, and gray plaid skirt.

The woman smiled and leaned towards the nervous girls.

            "Don't worry. He's not to picky." She whispered reassuringly.

They all exchanged a friendly smile.

            "Hey aren't you the lady who gave me that flyer?" Li asked noticing the woman's thin face.

            "Yes, in a matter of fact, I am.  Now, are you ready?"

The two girls nodded nervously.

            The woman opened the door for the girls.

            "Here are the two young ladies, sir." She announced.

Li, as usual, walked in first with Jan-chan closely hidden behind her.  The door closed quickly behind them, which made the braided girl jump and squeal.  Li looked behind her, only to see an embarrassed Jan-chan covering her mouth.  A short, old, large man stood in front of them, his white doctor's coat back facing the two girls.

            "Please take a seat."

Li and Jan-chan both sat quickly in the waiting chairs in front of his desk.  The man turned and sat in a chair that seemed too large for even his size.  He studied both the girls through thick odd shaped glasses, giving him the mad scientist kind of look.  Li stared back, while Jan-chan just played with her braid nervously.

After a few minutes of silence and studying, the man sat back in his chair, raising a claw like hand.  Li swallowed uncomfortably.

            "I see you want to apply for this job.  Am I correct?" 

            "Y..yes, sir." Li said with a tinge of fear.

The man turned and looked at the girl with the long braid who didn't answer, obviously to busy playing with her braid.

            "And what about you Miss?" 

Jan-chan just continued to play nervously with her braid.

            "Jan-chan!" Li hissed quietly.

The shy girl stopped playing with her hair and rested her hands neatly on her lap.

            "Th…that is correct sir." She said in a small quiet voice.

            "Could you repeat that?"

            "I said that is correct sir." She said a little louder while her eyes stared at the plaid markings of her skirt.

The man acted to strain to hear the little voice.

            "I'm not sure I heard you. Could you repeat that once more time?"

Dark brown eyes looked up from their gaze on the skirt, and shut tightly in anger.

            "I said THAT IS CORRECT SIR!!! – Ah!" Her brown eyes widened in fear, noticing just how strange this man looked.

Her eyes fell upon the claw hand and her mouth dropped as she pointed to the claw and the stranger's hand.

            "He…it…he…it.." She stuttered in fear.

Li looked in shock at the girl next to her, sure she herself had saw the claw and gotten suspicious, but was she trying to get them kicked out of this place?!  At least she had kept it to herself, but Jan-chan just had to point and stare.  The large man, on the other hand, just chuckled amused.

            "You remind me of someone I know." He said, still chuckling.

The braided girl just continued to point and stare.

            "Uh…She's usually not like this, sir!" Li tried to cover. "I'm sorry if she offended you!"

The man just smiled.

            "There is no need to cover up what is actually obvious Miss."

The man then leaned over his desk in the terrified braided girl's direction.  Quickly she moved closer in her chair as to get away from what she thought as "a mad scientist".

            "I'm sorry Miss, there is no need for you to be scared of an old man with a claw for a hand.  Nor do you have to be shy with me or anyone here.  Besides I had heard you the first time, but was just joking after that.  My apologies." He said in a low tone.

Jan-chan looked at the man and at the lollypop that was suddenly held in front of her, but noticed it was in the clutches of the cursed claw.  She shrugged and quickly grabbed it in her small hands and held it tightly.

            "Okay!!!" She said in her usual perky tone.

The large man relaxed and leaned back in his chair once more.

            "That's better!" He said happily.

The lollypop's rapper was quickly torn off and shoved into the waiting mouth of the girl.  Li's mouth nearly dropped.  She was bribed by candy?! And since when did she take candy from a complete stranger?!

            _'I'm not going to be the one who takes her to the emergency room for food poisoning!  It's her own fault!' _ Li thought angrily, and frowned.

The braided girl looked at the small nameplate on the desk, noticing the shine in the light.

            "Oh so your name is Dr. J!! Nice to meet you Dr. J!! This is my grumpy friend, Li-chan, and I am Jan-chan!!" The braided girl exclaimed with a mouth full of red lollypop.

Li sent a dangerous glare, while the Dr. J burst out laughing.

            "Was it something I said?" Jan-chan said looking at the two people.

Li sighed heavily.

            _'She is going to make us lose these jobs with that big mouth of hers!'_

After the large doctor finally stopped laughing, his face turned to that of a serious mood.

            "Now I have a few questions to ask."

The two girls looked at each other, then turned their attention to the door opening behind them.

            The door had been abruptly opened, and a young boy with wild brown hair stepped through.

            "Sir, I am here to report about our-" He noticed the two girls staring at him.

"Who are these girls?" He said with an icy tone.

One of them, the one with the long braid, smiled and waved a friendly hand at him.  The other continued to stare untrustingly at the mysterious boy.

            "So soon Heero?  Well, that is what I expect from the Perfect Soldier.  These girls are here to apply for a job."

The two girls turned simultaneously.

            "Perfect Soldier?!"

The heavy doctor laughed once again.

            "We're not going to be soldiers or medics are we?!" Li exclaimed.

            "Yeah! I don't know anything about flying spaceships or shooting guns." Jan-chan said while making her hand in a gunshape and aiming it at everyone, and shooting an imaginary bullet at Heero. "Bang! Besides I can't stand the sight of blood! It's just icky!! Seeing my own makes me want to faint!!!"

            "Don't worry!  We could train you Jan! Li Raeth also!"

Jan paused.

            "How did you know Li's whole name?"

Dr. J looked at the girls then sighed.

            "We did some background information checks on both you two, as soon as you stepped through our doors."

            "Okay!!" Jan-chan said, believing anything that was told to her.

Li sat with her arms crossed.  She didn't really trust this Dr. J after all.  How could he do a background check without knowing their names? It was not possible since they had never met ever before.

            "So what is this job anyway?" Li said turning her brown eyes to Heero.

The boy had moved to the corner of the room and was leaning against the wall with arms crossed.  His Prussian blue eyes stared coldy at the two visitors.  Dr. J thought a moment.

            "Let's just say that this is an exciting job, and you may even get to save the colonies and the Earth Sphere."

A quiet smirk came from the corner of the room that no one noticed.

            Jan-chan's eyes widened at the news, nearly dropping the lollypop onto the ground.

            "Really! That's great! I want to apply for this job! Right Li-chan?!"

The older girl just sat quietly.

            "I don't know Jan-chan. Sounds risky… Plus aren't you getting a little too excited about this? Besides, I never said we were getting these jobs."

The braided girl pouted.

            "Come on Li-chan! It will be fun!!!"

Li reached out and pulled the girl's braid, causing her to screech loudly.

Heero looked up from his gaze on the floor.

            "Owwwww!! Don't do that!!!"

            "I could if I want to! And I don't have to apply for this job either!" Li said smugly.

            "You have to apply!"

            "Do not!"

The two young girls stood saying their "You have to", "Do not" fight.  The doctor just sighed.

            "Heero, do you believe you could train these two to be one of the finest? We will need them soon for a particular "errand" if you call it."

            "I don't think that is a wise choice." Cold eyes glanced at the bickering girls.

The doctor's eyebrow rose in question.

            "What was that Heero?"

            "Sure. Whatever you say." Came the annoyed monotonic reply.

            "Fine! This will be your next major mission: Training these girls, Jan-chan and Li Raeth."

Both girls looked at the doctor.

            "So we're hired?" Jan-chan asked with glittering eyes.

            "Of course!" Dr. J said happily.

The braided girl jumped in the air.

            "Yay!!! We're Hired!! My first job to screw up!!!" Jan-chan chanted.

            "Hold it!" Li exclaimed. "I never said I was going to want this job."

            "Yes you did Li!" The braided girl snuck behind her. "You said, 'I need _the money_." 

Li sent another dangerous glare at her annoying friend.

            "Are you saying you do not want this job Miss Li?" Dr. J asked.

Li looked at the braided girl next to her.  She was too young to get this job by herself.

            "Fine. But I'm only doing this for Jan-chan."

Li felt crushing arms around her.

            "Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!!!" Jan-chan exclaimed with a mouthful of lollypop.

            "Now that that is settled, Heero these two young ladies will stay with you at Quatre's."

Both girls looked at the doctor in the chair.

            "Is…this Quatre a girl?" The braided girl asked, afraid of the answer that would follow.

Dr. J slowly shook his head.

            "We're staying with guys?!" 

The doctor chuckled slightly.

            "Oh, don't worry. You will have your own rooms."

Both girls sighed in relief.

Jan-chan looked innocently at the doctor.

            "What about our families?" She said with a pout.

            "We have already talked to them. Don't worry we got everything under control.  You best be off then, it is a rather long drive."

            "How can we get there, we can't even drive?!" Li said, once again untrustingly.

            "He looks like a statue right now, but I bet he can drive." She said poking the stoic boy and giggling at the no reaction.

            "Good concluding Jan!" Dr. J said pleased.

            "And just how did you know that?!" Li said with arms crossed.

Jan-chan looked at everyone in the room, her lollypop still in her mouth.

            "Well it seems to me that everyone here is older than me.  Plus look at him!" She pointed to stoic boy. "See those muscles? He must be strong!" She then poked Heero's bicep.

Heero sent a warning glare.

            "And why would they call him the Perfect Soldier if he couldn't even drive? I bet he also has a gun with him!" The braided girl poked the loose green tank top.

            "I'll kill you." Heero whispered coldly, glaring at the annoying braided girl.

Jan-chan squealed and hid behind Li.  A small beeping filled the air.  Li looked at her beeping watch on her wrist. 

            "Oh my gosh! It's almost eleven o' clock at night! I didn't even notice how long we have been here." Li said looking at the digits.

            "Then you best be off." Dr. J smiled.

            "Okay Dr. J!" Jan-chan said with a yawn.  She then threw her lollypop stick in a nearby trashcan. 

            The two girls walked slowly out of the small office room where they waited.  Dr. J signaled for the Perfect Soldier to approach him.  He then whispered something into Heero's ear, which then nodded. After that, the Prussian eyed boy left the office and met with the two waiting girls.  He quickly led them through a maze of tunnels and bridges till they came to a keypad door.

            Before Heero could punch in the code; a long, brown braid blocked him.

            "I can figure this out!" Jan-can said, punching the buttons rapidly.  A robotic voice announced the password being incorrect.

            "You fool!" Heero exclaimed as he pushed the girls aside.

Two robotic guns detached from the metal ceiling, aiming at the so-called "intruders".  The Perfect Soldier pulled his gun out of his subspace pocket and fired at the two guns.  Both were hit dead center, causing them to explode in small fireballs.  The automatic sprinklers quickly dowsed the spreading flames.  Heero turned and glared an icy glare at the young braided girl who had caused so much trouble.  All three were soaking wet because of the sprinklers. She guiltily hid behind Li on the floor.  The boy put his gun away and approached the two girls. 

            "Don't touch anything." He said coldly at the troublemaker.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            Sally Po ran into the office, looking distressed.

            "Sir! There has been an explosion in sector B17! The two automatic security guns have been destroyed! Possibly by an incorrect password or intruders! It could be OZ up to their mischief again!"

The doctor could only smile at the thought.

            "Uh…Sir, what shall we do?" She said, puzzled.

            "Nothing." 

Sally's eyes widened at the unexpected answer.  OZ could be trying to enter their base and all he could do was smile?!

            "What do you mean, Sir?! It's probably OZ!"

            "No, no.  Knowing that braided girl, she is most likely the reason for this.  Get some mechanics down their to replace those."

Sally Po nodded in understanding; that girl was a troublemaker from the first look of her.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            Li, once on her feet, offered a wet hand at Jan-chan who refused.  The wet braided girl got up and squeezed her braid free of water as much as possible.  Heero punched the code, which opened the door to a dimly lit garage.  He walked through, not even looking back at the water soaked girls. His wild brown hair, now wet, covered most of his face.  Li quickly followed, and looked back at the sulking Jan-chan.  She was following the two ever so slowly, her tear filled eyes staring at the pavement floor.  Her brown haired friend gently put a hand on Jan's shoulder.

            "It's okay." She comforted.  "It was an accident, but I have to agree with this Heero guy.  Don't touch anything."

Heero, himself, made his way to a black jeep waiting for them.  Once he opened it, he pulled three small towels from the back seat.  One was thrown at the brown-eyed Li, which she gladly caught.  The other was thrown at the braided girl, Jan-chan, which hit her hard on the face.  Clumsily she stumbled backwards from the force.  Li looked sympathetically at her braided friend, then turned to Heero and glared.  The Perfect Soldier simply ignored her and continued to dry himself in silence.

            When they were mostly dry, Heero hopped into the driver's seat.  Li helped Jan-chan to the back seat, and then helped herself to the front passenger seat.  She sat quietly remembering something.  Normally Jan-chan would cry out shotgun and wrestle her way to the front seat, but she was abnormally quiet.  Li frowned at the unusual silence.

            _'Guess that must have scared Jan-chan….'_

Something was not right.  The only thing that filled the night air was the low hum of the jeep's engine as they took off. 

Next on Gundam Wing: A New Destiny ---- All is quiet as the group makes it's way towards Quatre's house.  As Li tries to get to know the mysterious Heero, they are attacked by non other than a mobile suit!!! Will they make it safely to Quatre's or will the group be fried to a crisp thanks to the mobile doll! Stay tuned to find out!


	2. Race with Time

Announcements:

Weeeeee!!!! *cheers! * Another rewritten chapter finished!!! Sorry it took so long!!! I have been soooo busy with so many things that it would take years to write out!!! But here is the rewritten Chapter number 2!!!! Enjoy everyone!!!!

No flames! ^ - ^ Just reviews please!!! Thanky!!!

Disclaimer: I hereby say that I tragically do not possess Gundam Wing or it's characters! Neither do I possess their Gundams (since they wouldn't fit in my closet, nor would they fit in my backyard)!!! But Jan-chan and Li Raeth belong to me me me!!!! *points to trapped people tied and stuffed in my closet *  

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ 

Chapter 2: Race with Time

            Jan-chan had fallen asleep almost as soon as they had drove off, and all was quiet.  Heero had been driving for quite some time now.  Li strained to see her watch in the darkness that surrounded them that was artificial night.  Between the passing light poles, she could make out the digits 12:58 pm.

            "Wow. It's almost 1:00." Li said aloud more to herself.

She looked at the mysterious boy for a response of some sort, nothing.

            "Um, Heero right?"

A short simple "Uh huh" answered her.

            "I was wondering, how long till we get to Cater's house?"

Prussian blue eyes glanced at her.

            "Not long, and his name is Quatre."

Li giggled.

            "Right. I'm so bad with names as you can tell."

She continued to laugh quietly to herself.

            "I'm so sorry for what Jan-chan did back there. She was only trying to help." Her voice turning to that of a serious tone.

The Perfect Soldier didn't answer.  

            "I'll try to watch her from now on." She continued.

            "Just make sure she doesn't touch anything." He paused, his voice turning colder. "Especially in Quatre's place."

            "Are you always like this?" Li's voice changing somewhat angry.

Heero looked at her in silence, still managing to keep one eye on the empty road.

            _'Looks like I got his attention finally.  I thought I was talking to a wall!'_

            "Are you always like this?" She repeated. "You know cold an-"

            "Quiet." He hissed suddenly.

A humming noise could be heard approaching the small jeep from the distance.  Heero knew what this sound could only be.

            "Hehe…Looks like they found me." He muttered as an OZ mobile doll quickly approached the black jeep from behind.  

A shower of ammunition fell around the small black jeep, narrowly missing it.  Li looked worriedly at the boy.

            "What is that?! Why is it shooting at us?!" She shouted, for the sound of the mobile doll blocked most of the sound.

The young boy did not answer, obviously paying attention to the mobile doll and the ammunition that followed.

Li leaned back and looked at her braided friend in the back seat.  Amazingly she remained asleep.  A small smile crept on Li's face.

            _'That girl can sleep through anything.'_

A sudden tug on her black shirt broke her focus on her friend.

            "Hold on." Heero replied, as he pulled Li down to her seat.

            "Why?!" Li held onto the metal frame of the jeep.

Just then the jeep gained speed.  Li looked over at the speed dial rising quickly.

            _'Amazing! This jeep says it's going 120 mph, but the speed we're going has to be much faster.  We're still able to keep ahead of that giant robot!'_

Heero swerved the jeep, as a crater was made just in front of the jeep.  Smoke and dirt rose up as another was made nearby.  Li covered her mouth and nose with one of her hands.  The smoke and heat was unbearable, how could the boy next to her not even flinch.  Her brown eyes stung as more smoke and dirt was flown in their direction.  The jeep swerved as an even larger explosion hit next the black jeep, flinging Li nearly on top of Heero.

            "Oh sorry." She coughed.  Her face became a slight reddish blush tone.

Slowly she made her way back to her empty seat, before another explosion could hit.  A small groan came from behind the two.  The force must have woken up the sleeping Jan-chan.  The braided girl sleepily pulled herself closer to the two in the front.

            "What's happening?" She said sleepily as smoke and ash blew against her thin face. 

A smaller explosion hit just behind the speeding black jeep.  Dark brown eyes opened widely and stared at the massive mobile doll above.

            "What the-"

The black jeep made another sharp turn, causing the braided girl's head to hit the hard metal frame behind her.

            "Jan-chan!" Li exclaimed as she heard the thud of something behind her.  Li looked hesitantly behind her, in fear of what she would find.  Her face paled as her eyes fell upon her braided best friend.  She was slumped over, her braid hanging loosely over her shoulder.  Her seat belt was the only thing that held her in at the moment.  Li remembered having to beg Jan-chan to put it on before they left, and it paid off.

            "Heero! Something happened to Jan-chan!" Li exclaimed almost in tears.

He didn't have the time to look back now.  The mobile doll was gaining on them, and its aim was improving.

            "Is that girl alright." Heero finally managed to say while driving.

Li looked frantically back at her friend.

            "I don't know! She's slumped over in her seat!"

            "Can you tell if she is breathing." 

Li studied her best friend; the jeep was shaking too violently to tell.

            "I can't tell." Warm tears streaming down her face.

            "Lean over and check her pulse."

Brown teary eyes stared in surprise at the boy.  How could she reach her friend while the jeep was speeding this fast? And with all these explosions, and the sudden jolts, she could be easily thrown out.  The Perfect Soldier noticed the sudden shocked expression.

            "I will steady it as long as I can." He said glancing at the mobile doll up above. 

Li nodded, and quickly leaned to the back seat as the jeep sped on.  Heero had been true to his word.  The jeep sped smoothly along the unpaved ground, barely jerking.  Li gently placed her two fingers on the girl's wrist, nothing.  She frantically felt for another pulse, still nothing.  Quickly she put the same fingers on the girl's neck.  A smile of relief spread across her tear stained face as she felt the faint pulse within.  A blast came suddenly from the side of the jeep, followed by a shower of bullets.  Li gasped as her eyes caught site of the ammunition about to rain on her.  Absentmindedly she threw herself over her unconscious friend and watched as sparks and metal surrounded her.  She peeked in time to see something wisp against her bare arm, and land somewhere next to her.  

            When all was quiet, except the roar of the MS that continued to follow, Li slowly pulled herself up.  Her face paled as she found tiny craters had surrounded her, and one seriously close.  Pale and quietly shaken by the ordeal, she quickly examined her friend.  The braided girl had remained untouched and a sigh escaped the shaken Li.

            "Girl. Are you alright." Came a sharp voice.

Prussian eyes stared at her through the rear-view mirror.  Nodding weakly she made herself back to her seat.

Another sigh escaped her.

            "Yes, barely.  I felt a faint pulse, but we better hurry."

Heero's gaze returned to the unpaved road.

Li's brown eyes glanced at the silent boy then to her unconscious friend.  She flinched as a burning pain came from her right arm Hesitantly she touched the burning wound and looked at her hand.  Her brown eyes widened as they spotted the crimson liquid on her fingers.

            "You're injured…" Came a cold voice.

Li turned, slightly startled for her trance. The Perfect Soldier did not turn to face the girl; he seemed more focused on the mobile doll.  The machine had improved its aim greatly over the past few minutes.  It was now more accurate than what it had been before, making it harder to evade the oncoming attacks.  Every time it fired, Li could feel the searing and force after each explosion that continued to surround the jeep.  The boy's hand moving to under the dashboard caught her attention.  She watched as the Prussian eyed boy punch buttons of what seemed like another keypad.  Up ahead, a large, secret door opened from the ground, ready to swallow them.  

            Li looked at Heero with a puzzled look.  The Perfect Soldier just kept his Prussian eyes on the opening in front of them, avoiding the explosions left and right.  About three feet away, a missile hit near the rear of the speeding vehicle, thrusting it forward into the opening.  A thick metal-like door quickly closed behind them as they now sped through an underground tunnel.  Li looked at the unconscious braided girl in the back. The last explosion had nearly reached her best friend, but managed to only twist up the very back end.

            "That last explosion narrowly missed Jan-chan!" She exclaimed, distressed.

            The sound of more ammunition being fired could be heard faintly above them.  

            "Is this tunnel going to collapse?"

            "No. It is layered with a titanium alloy." 

Li sighted in relief, then cringed at the burning pain in her arm.

            "You need medical attention."

Li could only nod to what the soldier had said; the pain had gotten somewhat worse even though it was just a deep graze with a bullet.  She tried to get her mind off the pain in her arm. 

            "Wow. All this is so amazing.  First I get this job, then I meet a cold-hearted boy, and then I am chased by a huge robot in which I get injured! Then there's…Jan-chan, but she'll be okay…I know it…and now I am going through this large hidden tunnel thing?! This is all to much for me…"

            Silence only answered her outspoken thoughts. She frowned from the lack of conversation.

            _'Looks like I'm talking to a wall again. Wait, I know..!'_

Her brown eyes gazed at the dimly lit tunnel.

            "Who came up with the idea of an underground tunnel? In the middle of nowhere in a colony no doubt."

Heero was silent for a few minutes, as if deciding if he should actually tell this girl.

            "Quatre…Quatre was the person who thought and designed this tunnel." He finally answered coldly.

            "Oh…"

Li checked on her friend again.  The braided girl had grown slightly pale from the last time she had checked. A small gasp escaped Li's lips.

            "Heero, Jan-chan's gotten pale…" Li said, tears welling up in her eyes.

The Perfect Soldier now had the time to look behind him, and did.  The spirited, young, braided troublemaker had indeed become quite pale.  A barely audible cuss word escaped his lips as he quickly reached for the same hidden keypad under the dashboard, and entered another code.

            "Hello?" A young boy's voice said out of the blue.

Li nearly jumped and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, but only found the jeep's speakers. 

            _'It must be some kind of high tech phone or something.' _She thought. _'Could these guys be some kind of secret service or organization? Naaahhhh…but…' _ Her eyes narrowed at the thought.

            "Quatre, you know some medical treatments right." Came Heero's monotonic voice.

            "Yes I do. What is it Heero? Are you injured?" The young boy's voice full of worry. 

            "No." Heero paused. "But I do have someone who is.  I am currently in tunnel B56.  I should be there within five minutes."

            "What happened Heero? Was it OZ?"

Prussian eyes glanced at the young girl next to him.

            "I will give you the details when I arrive there.  Do not tell the other pilots that we are having company." His voice was stern.

            "Very well, I will be waiting for you at the entrance then.  See you in a couple of minutes."

A click sound was heard at the other end of the line, ending the conversation.  Li stared at the floor of the jeep in deep confusion.  There were other people there? And this boy did not want them to know about them?  And just what did he mean by "pilots"?  It had grown quite quiet, since the mobile doll must have retreated.  The jeep continued its speed down the endless dim tunnel.

            Sure enough, a couple minutes passed, when they came to a large iron door.  Heero, yet again, punched in another code; opening the large door ever so slowly.

            Behind the large metal door was a garage, similar to the previous one.  Inside, near some large doors, a young, shorthaired blonde boy stood patiently.  Heero drove up and parked the mangled and dirty jeep some distance away.  The young boy ran wide-eyed towards the site.  

            "Heero!"

As soon as the Prussian eyed boy had parked, Li had thrown off her seatbelt and crawled to the backseat.  

            "Jan-chan! Oh Jan-chan answer me!" She pleaded.

Heero stood aside as the blonde Quatre quickly approached the jeep.  His crystal blue eyes soon fell upon the girl and her unconscious friend.

            "Is this the person you were talking about Heero?"

He nodded. "Yes that is the one, the other has a bullet graze, but I can take care of that."

            "Miss, is this your friend?" The blonde asked gently.

            "It's Li, and yes she's my friend. Can you help her?" The distressed girl said in tears.

The blonde smiled gently.

            "I will see what I can do."

The boy hesitated before crawling to the back seat.  He had never expected something like this to happen in the middle of the night.  Slowly and gently he unbuckled the unconscious girl's seat belt.  He quickly examined the girl and glanced at the conditional surroundings of the jeep around her.

            "No broken bones as far as I can tell, but I don't see how she managed not to get shot with all these bullet holes surrounding her."

            Li smiled slightly and pointed to her injured arm.

            "I protected her…"

A sweet smile crossed the boy's face as he quickly examined Li's arm.

            "What a friend you must be by risking your life to save another, but this is only a minor graze, so it should be better in no time with proper care."

            He then turned his attention back to the braided girl.  Quickly he took her pulse and sighed.

            "We need to take her to a room, but we must hurry."

Blue eyes looked worriedly at the silent Perfect Soldier.  

            "Can you carry her, Heero?"

Cold Prussian eyes looked at Li as she held Jan-chan's limp hand.  He gave an inward sigh and approached the back seat.  The blonde moved out of the mangled jeep, gently pulling the shake Li with him.

            "Thank you, Heero." Quatre whispered as he passed by.

Heero only ignored the remark and picked up the limp, pale girl.  He then swiftly jumped out from the back of the jeep, landing softly on the hard concrete pavement.  Li's eyes opened wide in amazement of such strength.  Quatre leaned into Li's ear, whispering with a chuckle.

            "Don't mind him. He likes to show off."

Prussian eyes sent a death glare at the blonde, sending shivers down both Li and him.

            "I was only kidding Heero! Calm down! I apologize!" The blonde said in a rush.

            "Um…is…is she going to be okay?" Li quietly interrupted, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Quatre smiled warmly.

            "Do not worry, Miss Li.  It seems that she only has a mild concussion."

            The group slowly made their way to the doors a couple of feet away from the mangled jeep. 

            Li walked closely to Heero, watching as he carried her unfortunate friend.  The long brown braid dangled suddenly caught her eye.  A small smile crept on her face as she gently rested the braid on the girl's shoulder.  

            Heero looked at the neat little braid with the neatly tied black bow at the end.   It reminded him of someone else he knew, someone who also had a long braid.

            Quatre opened the door and gestured for Li to go first.  She smiled slightly and went through nodding at the kind gentleman.  Heero soon followed with Jan-chan.

            Inside, Li could barely see anything. Dim candlelight lit the large area, which was the mansion.  Once Li's brown eyes had adjusted, she looked in aw at the enormous mansion interior.

            Quatre moved behind the girl in aw.

            "I am pleased that you like my mansion, Miss Li." He whispered with a silent chuckle.  "Please be silent, there are other people sleeping in this place."

Quatre then looked sympathetically at the girl in Heero's arms.

            "Let us take care of your friend first." He said leading the way down a dark hall.  "Please follow me."

They finally came to a wooden door at the end of the hall; another similar door was across from it to the right.  The blonde slowly turned the knob of the first door.   The door silently opened revealing a small dark room.

            "Heero please lay her on the bed." Quatre quietly ordered as he turned on a small lamp.

Li closed the door quickly, and then went to her friend's bedside.   Heero had laid Jan-chan in the center of the small bed and had stepped aside into the darkness of a corner. Quatre leaned over the braided girl.  After a few moments of some more examination, the girl's eyes opened slightly.  All she saw were the dimly lit blurred faces and white ceiling.  A painful moan came from the girl as an intense pain surged through her head.

            "It looks like she is regaining some consciousness."  Quatre said relieved.

Li sat up and looked at Jan-chan through teary eyes.

            "Jan-chan, it's going to be okay." She whispered comfortingly.  "We're safe here."

Where was here, the braided girl though through the pain.  She strained to make out the new face, but her clouded mind could not place it.  All she saw was a light haired person.  She managed to smile slightly at the new face before slipping into darkness again.  The last thing she heard was a boy's voice mentioning something about her long brown braid looking like someone else's, but who? 

            Li laid her head against the side of the girl's bed, closing her eyes in exhaustion. A searing stinging awoke her, nearly making her scream if it not for the hand that covered her mouth.

            "Thank you once again Heero." Quatre said as he returned the cotton swab from Li's arm.

Li glared somewhat angrily at the blonde.

            "Yof…couldn't haf told me?!" Came her muffled tone.

            "My apologies. I did not expect the graze to be as deep as I had originally thought, and the injury is very dirty, infection is a possibility if I do not do this."

Li sighed heavily.

            "Okayf…" Came another mutter.

            "Owwwwww!!!"

She cringed as Quatre continued to clean her wound, but Heero's hand over her mouth had kept her from screaming bloody murder.  After that was done, the blonde ever so gently bandaged the injury.  When the whole ordeal had finished, Heero had retrieved his hand from Li's mouth.  Her brown eyes looked at the bandage.  

            "Ow. That hurt a lot!"

Quatre smiled.

            "You may now get some rest if you wish.  Your friend should only have a strong headache once she fully awakens."

Li smiled at the kind boy, rubbing her puffy eyes.

            "Thank you Quatre."

Next on Gundam Wing: A New Destiny ----It's Li's first day with the Gundam boys! All seems quiet as breakfast is a nice and yummy one!!!  Uh oh, but everyone is not too friendly to greet the new stranger! What will Li do when she's accused of being a spy for OZ?!?! Stay tuned to find out!


	3. Spoiled Breakfast

Announcements:

*sighs heavily *  Phew! Rewriting these chapters took forever!!! Geez! I'm surprised I still have hands left to type and write these things!!! But I got it done!! Yeah go me!!! The Shinimegami never loses!!! Hahahaha!!!! Well enjoy this chapter!!! No flames just review!!

Disclaimer:  Blah blah blah you know I don't own Gundam Wing as much as I wish I did! Lol! I will someday!!! Mwahahahahaha!!! Well…maybe not… *sulks *  YET!!! I do own Jan-chan and Li Raeth!!! Mwahahahaha!!! Kay I'm done!

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ 

Chapter 3: Spoiled Breakfast

      Quatre had shown Li to the small room across of Jan-chan's.  The brown haired girl almost had fallen asleep as soon as her head had hit the soft pillows.

            "Quatre, could you ask that Heero guy to come here?" She said tiredly into the stuffing of the pillow.

The boy with the wild brown hair and cold Prussian eyes entered the room in silence.

            "Heero?"

No answer came.

            "Well if you are, or not here, I'm just going to talk." She paused, waiting for some sign of other life in the room besides her own.

            _'Looks like I'm going to be talking to a wall again.'_ She thought into the pillow.

            "Thank you for all that you did back there, carrying that heavy Jan-chan and all.  And for telling me what to do…I probably would have lost her if you where not there… Thank…y…" She finally fell asleep, her face buried in the pillow.

Heero's Prussian eyes focused coldly on the sleeping girl, but something, something else shown in them as well.  He silently walked closer to the bed where Li lied fast asleep.  His hand shaking as he reached out to caress her brown hair, but quickly pulled it away.

            _'What am I doing?'_ He scolded himself. _'This is only a girl, no different from the rest in the world.'_

He eyes returned to their icy coldness. Without a sound, he exited the room where he found the blonde patiently waiting at the end of the hallway. 

            Both had made sure to close the doors behind them, and were now whispering amongst themselves.

            "Now will you give me the details on what happened?"

            "I will tell you when we get to a more secluded area, away from.." Prussian eyes glanced at the girl's rooms. "..away from unwanted ears.."

The two walked down the long flight of stairs and headed towards one of the kitchens of the mansion.  This kitchen was located away from all the rooms of the mansion, and thus was usually used as a meeting place when there were guests who were not to be trusted in hearing the information they had to exchange.  Once they had reached the large kitchen, Quatre pulled himself a chair while Heero leaned against the kitchen's smooth white wall.

            "So who are these two young girls, Heero?"  Quatre asked in a low voice, as if being careful not to awaken anyone.

He then noticed the Perfect Soldier struggling with his arm.  A concerned look covered the gentle blonde's face.

            "Heero? What in Allah are you doing? Are you—"

A sudden loud pop filled the air.  Quatre cringed at the disgusting sound of bone resetting in its proper place; Heero then shook the arm in an attempt to test it.

            "I understand that you need to replace the bone, or joint, or whatever in Allah's name is out of place. But do you have to do it in front of me or Duo?! You know we do not enjoy the sound."

Prussian eyes warned the blonde in an icy glare.

            "Dr. J said that he wants us to train them."

            "What?!" Quatre had forgotten the disgusting sound, and was now shocked by the sudden news.  "Why?! Why these innocent girls? They do not deserve to see what we have seen.."

Silence followed minute after minute.

            "It is all my fault. Is it not..? I should have gone to report instead of you, I could have disagreed and…" His gentle voice trailed off.

Heero replied with a "hmph".

            "The one with the braid cause more trouble than Duo." He said coldly, remembering the incident in the garage.

Quatre's mouth almost dropped open.

            How could anyone be more trouble than Duo? The blonde frowned as he remembered how Duo had broken countless of objects, including one of his prized china sets.

            "No way. No one can cause more trouble than Duo, much less be that annoying to other people." The blonde chuckled.

            "That girl, Li, she is almost the complete opposite." Heero continued.

Quatre thought about the two mysterious girls.  The one with the braid seemed to be energetic and quite a handful from what Heero told him.  Li seemed to be more mature and would take things more seriously. So how was it that they seemed to get along so well with each other?

            "Well I guess they get along just as well as you and Duo do eh Heero?" He said with a grin.

The stoic boy only glared, hearing the remark.

            "Who is going to train who?" Quatre asked innocently.

Heero thought in silence.

            "As much as I hate to say it, we all need to train them.  Dr. J said it was our next mission."

            "So we have…no choice." Said the boy with a sulk.  "I just don't see why innocent girls…"

            "I'm just following orders." He paused, concentrating on the tiled floor. "The one with the braid especially.  We need to keep a close eye on her, making sure she does not find anything "hidden".  And this Li does not trust us which is another dilemma."

Quatre smiled thoughtfully.

            "Do not worry Heero.  I am sure they are not that bad, but I will make sure to keep the basement doors locked at all times. That way they won't find the "hidden" objects you are talking about." His blue eyes tiredly glanced at the clock on the wall.  "As much as I would like to hear what has happened over the last ten hours or so, and know how you just exactly dislocated your arm, I feel that we should be getting some rest.  It is almost morning and it is my turn to fix breakfast this week.  You can explain what happened during the drive later, with the other pilots present if possible."

Heerp nodded and started making his way out of the kitchen.

            "Uh…Heero?"

The Perfect Soldier stopped, glancing over his shoulder.

            "Are you sure you are okay? You have gotten me worried over you and that braided girl's injuries, as well as Li's."

            "Hmph…I don't need your pity."

He flexed his arm for the blonde to see, which smiled.

            "Well then, goodnight."

Heero nodded and silently left the kitchen, heading to his room in the enormous mansion.  Quatre still sat in the now empty kitchen, alone.  He reviewed all the information he had received from the Perfect Soldier, and even cringed when he remembered Heero and his arm.

            _'That was disgusting…'_

His blue eyes looked at the clock once more.

            "I better be getting to bed," he yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Because it's my turn to make breakfast, and I have to make enough for Duo to be satisfied."

He chuckled walking to his own room.

            "Anymore eating and he will not be able to fit into his Gundam!" He paused, trying to control his laughter.

            "Now Quatre behave yourself!" He comically scolded himself as he entered his room and gently closed the door.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            It was early in the morning when the sweet smell of French toast and bacon filled the air.  Li woke up and found herself inhaling the delicious scent of the food.  Painfully her stomach growled, demanding the foot that so tempted and lured her. 

            _'Ugh…I haven't eaten in hours, and I didn't even have time to eat dinner last night because of Jan-chan and this damn mess!'_

            Quickly she made her way to the small dresser in the corner of the room.  There she found an unused hairbrush and fixed her messy brown hair.  She then made her way to the small bathroom behind her.  A clean toothbrush and tube of toothpaste, as well as soap, and other necessities waited for her.

            "This Quatre guy must be some rich guy!" She mentioned, wide eyed.

            After taking care of her needs, she quickly rushed out of her room to check on her braided friend.  Slowly she peeked into Jan-chan's room, only to find the girl still unconscious or if not, asleep.  Li frowned slightly at the sight, wondering when her lazy friend would ever wake up.  Her stomach demanded her attention at that moment, as it grumbled for food. As silently as she had opened the door, she closed it without a sound.  Li followed the delicious scent of breakfast all the way downstairs, and down a small hallway.  There she found the source of the smell, the kitchen.  She quietly peered into the small room only to find four boys, two of which she didn't recognize.  The sight of the delicious food on the table made her even hungrier, almost making her drool.  She shook her head all the while thinking,

            _'I must be hanging around Jan-chan to much, I'm even beginning to drool at the sight of food like her!'_

 Finally she decided to enter the large kitchen/dining area, the torture of staring at the food had overcame her.

All the boys looked at the mysterious girl who had just entered their kitchen.

            "Li! I am glad you are awake! Please sit down, while I finish preparing this delicious breakfast for all of you! And I hope you had a good night's rest Li!" The blonde boy said with a smile.

Heero only sat silently in a corner of the dining room table, typing on his laptop.

Li couldn't help but stare at the other two boys, who were staring coldly back at her.  Quatre turned from cooking, noticing the odd silence besides Heero typing away.

            "Oh! Forgive me! I should have introduced everyone properly!" A slight blush red of embarrassment of his accidental rude manners across his face.  "I am Quatre Raberba Winner, and this as you know is Heero Yuy.  And over here is Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei; but please call him Wufei, and—"

His crystal blue eyes searched for the one missing member.

"Where is Duo? Should he not be here by now?"

The black haired Chinese boy answered displeased.

            "That weak baka must have slept in again…"

Quatre sighed heavily and continued to cook the last batch of French Toast.

            "Just what we need, a weak onna here." Wufei muttered, glaring distastefully at Li.

Li heard this and frowned.

            'Just you wait till I get you Chinese boy! Then we'll see who's the weak one!' She thought as she glared back at him.

Li noticed the two pairs of eyes leering at her once again.

            "Oh…My name is Li Raeth."  She said pointing to herself. "I'm um…staying here for a while?"

Quatre smiled as he continued cooking, but the others continued with their business.  Wufei appeared to be sharpening his prized katana, all the while staring steadily at the not to be trusted guest. The other one, Trowa, glanced often at the girl with a cold stare, but most of the time he seemed to be in his own world.  Heero, on the other hand, completely ignored Li while he typed furiously on his laptop.

            Li found an empty seat next to him and smiled smugly.  A steaming, hot mug of coffee sat near him as he continued to focus his attention on the screen.  Li peered curiously into the cup and quickly made a face of pure disgust.

            "Black?!" 

The Prussian eyed prince slowly looked up from the screen.  His eyes stared icy cold into hers, warning her to back off.

            "Okay! Okay!" She said quickly in defense.  "I just thought that you would add some sugar or cream or something, you know."  She muttered looking away.

Quatre looked up once again from his cooking, hot pan in hand.

            "It is almost ready!" He said pleased. 

He then continued by flipping the last few slices of toast.

            Li turned again towards Heero.  Cautiously she tried to sneek a peek of what was so interesting on the laptop screen, but was foiled when Heero quickly shut it.

            "What were you doing?" She asked innocently.

Heero looked at her.

            "Nothing that concerns you."

            "I'm finished!" Quatre sighed as he announced, bringing the last plate of food.  All of the boys stopped what they had been doing and focused on the meal.  Each quickly speared food onto their plates.

            "Do not have to be shy." Quatre whispered to Li. "Go ahead and enjoy yourself."

Heero slid a clean plate over to her.

Li then quickly speared some of the delicious looking food onto her plate with a smile.  All of the boys ate without a single word.

            "Isn't anybody going to ask why I am here?" She asked, breaking the unbearable silence.

            "We'll talk after we eat." Heero answered in his monotone.

Li could do nothing but nod.  It was hopeless to converse with these guys; they were as lifeless as statues! She wished that Jan-chan would be there; at least she would liven up the place.

            She was about to put a piece of French Toast in her mouth, when a shout came from outside the kitchen.  Suddenly a boy came running into the quiet room, nearly tripping over his own two feet.  The boy zoomed past the others and quickly sat in an empty seat.

            The boy with the lond, brown braid greedily speared one and even two of everything onto his waiting plate.  Quickly he shoved the food in his mouth, often chewing and struggling to swallow the large bites he just took in.  Li dropped her fork in shock.  The other boys didn't seem to even notice him, either that or they where just plain ignoring the poor guy.  After chewing and swallowing his first few big bites, the young boy managed to talk.

            "Mornin' everyone!!!" He announced cheerfully. "I almost missed breakfast cause I forgot to turn on my damn alarm clock!"

Li only continued to look in shock at the boy in front of her, as he took another enormous bite of food.

            "Actually, I did turn the broken thing on, but when it rang this morning, I kinda turned it off and fell asleep again!" He said laughing with food in his mouth.

           Li couldn't stand it anymore; her wish had somewhat come true, in a certain weird way.

           "You're…You're just like Jan-chan!"  She exclaimed, pointing at the braided boy who was stuffing his face.

The boy looked up just then noticing the new voice and face, and swallowed his food.

            "Who's the babe?" He asked in a flirty smirk, but he was actually quite puzzled.

Quatre stood and gestured to the blushing Li.

            "Duo, meet Li Raeth, Li meet Duo Maxwell."  He then sat down and continued to eat his breakfast in a mannerly way.

            "Quatre!!, " The braided boy complained in a low whine.  "I'm a big boy now! I can do my own introduction! No need to do it in front of the babe here!"

The blonde boy just shook his head and continued to eat silently.

            "Nice to meet ya!" Duo exclaimed s he got another fork full ready, then leaned in Li's direction. "We should get to know each other some time eh?" He said with a wink.

Li's face flushed a near bright red at the comment.  Quickly she shook off the comment.

            'Get a grip Li! You're not going to let a measly boy get to you so easily!' She mentally scolded.

            But that braid, the long brown braid, looked so much like Jan-chan's.  He even acted like Jan-chan to some extent.

            Li sat there staring, mouth partly open as she watched Duo stuff his face in much the way Jan-chan would do.  Still she was unable to put the fork she had dropped in her mouth, leaving it neglected on the side of her plate.  The fork full of food was suddenly shoved into her mouth by the boy sitting next to her.  She turned just in time to see Heero holding the fork, which he swiftly set on her plate.  The braided boy across the table burst out laughing and fell off his chair, hitting the tile floor with a "thud".  The other simply ignored the boy rolling with laughter. 

            "That is so unlike you Heero man!! Geez you should have seen her face!"  He said teary eyed, he then grinned slyly.  "Ohhhh, now I see why!!!"  He paused leaning closer to Heero.  "Ya brought her home last night didn't ya Heero hm? You sly fox! Come on man! I want details!"

Silence and a slight smirk only answered, along with several of the boys shaking their head's in embarrassment.  Duo turned away, still on the floor.

            "Lucky bastard! The Perfect Soldier is turning all soft, and is getting all the chicks! Must be the world is comin to and end or somethin'!"

He slowly pulled himself back onto his chair and took the last big bite of his breakfast.  All the while, Li's face had turned to the bright hue of a tomato.  Heero had ignored the stupid remarks and also ate the last of his breakfast in silence.

            "We…d…didn't do anything!" Li stuttered, still too embarrassed to even speak right.

Duo swallowed hard the last of his breakfast, nearly choking on it.

            "Yeah, yeah, sure! And I'm the god of cute fuzzy warm things!" His voice was thick with sarcasm.

Li gave a puzzled look.  Duo sighed heavily.

            "Nevermind, but who's this Jan-chan person?"

Li looked up from her plate, as well as everyone else.  All eyes turned to the girl for the answer.  Quatre secretly shot a warning look at her.

            "Ummmmm…" She nervously turned her gaze to her nearly empty plate, not sure what to say.

            "It is a friend of Li's." Heero answered coldly.

            "And you would know this why Heero?!" Duo quickly interrupted.

The Perfect Soldier stood up and picked up his plate as well as the others and Duo's, who he sent an icy glare to.  He then silently pursued behind a door where a sink waited.

            "I will help you Heero!" Quatre said quickly.  

The blonde ran after him, grabbing a towel on the way to dry the many dishes.

            The rest of the table had become deathly quiet.  Li felt the eyes of three boys stare untrustingly at her while she slowly finished her breakfast.  Slowly she swallowed the last of her food, afraid to look up into the three pairs of glaring eyes.

Once she had finished, hesitantly she looked up to see what she had feared, three boys staring coldly at her.  She smiled innocently hoping to break the ice, but their faces remained cold.  Finally, after what seemed as hours of silence, the jet-black haired boy spoke in a sneer.

            "What are you doing here onna." His voice cold enough to send chills up her back.

            "N…nothing!" Li said nervously.

            "Are you a spy from OZ?"  The Chinese continued.

            "What?! No!" Li exclaimed.

            "Then why are you here onna?!" He said standing up. "What did you do to Heero to turn him into a coward?!"

            "I…I don't know?!" The girl backed away from the boy in fear.  She was too terrified, making her forget the real reason why she was there.

            "Then how did you find this place?!"

            "Heero…H…Heero took us in his jeep."

Duo smirked interruptedly, pouting. 

            "See?! What did I tell ya guys! The sly fox!"

            "Quiet baka!" Wufei hissed. He then turned his attention back at the terrified Li.

            "Then why are you here onna?!"

Li could only say what came into her mind.

            "W…We were attacked…by a gigantic mechanical robot…but…but it didn't know how to aim well and…kept missing us."

            A strong hand gripped her unknowingly injured upper arm, tightly squeezing it.

            "Ha! So that proves it! You are a spy from OZ!" Wufei exclaimed.  "Did you honestly think a weak onna like you could fool us?"

Li struggled to break free from the tightening grip, but it only continued to become painfully tighter.

            "Uh Wufei?  How come ya say she's the OZ spy? I don't get it?!" Duo said slightly puzzled.

            "Don't you see Baka?! That mobile suit was a diversion, and now she is using her onna tricks to turn Heero against us!"

            "That kind of makes sense in a sort of weird way." Duo said slowly rising out of his seat. "Sorry babe! I'd hate to see a ya a spy from OZ here, but orders are orders!"

            The reflection of a gun shown in his hands as he hesitantly held it up, and Trowa stood and did the same.

            "Now talk onna! What is OZ up to!" Wufei demanded.

His grip was getting ever so tighter.  Li struggled still, as Wufei continued to crush her injury in his death grip.

            "Heero!" She shouted with teary eyes at the pain of the injury and the death grip combined.  The Perfect Soldier quickly ran into the room, seeing Wufei holding the girl's arm, and at the same time the other two boys standing with aimed guns at her also.

            "Wufei. Let her go." He said coldy, but the stubborn Chinese would not have it.

            "She has admitted to being that OZ spy."  Came his haughty remark.  "Besides! Look what this onna has done to you! You are no longer a Perfect Soldier, you are a sniveling coward!"

Heero turned his cold eyes to the girl who was drowning in pain.  Wufei had been somewhat right this time, he had lost control of his emotions and had begun to show them cause of her.   He would not abandon what his training had strictly taught him, not now.

Slowly he pulled out his gun and also aimed it at the girl, and even cocked it ready to shoot at a moment's notice.  Li gasped as well as Duo.

            "Heero! I'm not! Trust me!" She shouted at the boy, who still did not lower his gun.

            "Don't trust this onna. Don't let her woman ways trick you." Wufei muttered.

            "I'm not!!! I'm not with OZ!!"

Just then the blonde boy enterd the room, and was shocked at the scene.  He quickly ran up to Heero and put his small hand on the gun, lowering it somewhat.

            "Heero! What are you doing?!" He then turned around, blue eyes burning angrily at the rest of the soldiers.  "What are all of you doing? What is the meaning of this calamity?!"

Wufei scoffed.

            "The onna has admitted to being the spy from OZ!"

Quatre saw the tear stained face of the girl.  Li's brown eyes blankly stared at the tiled floor below her feet.  She didn't want to be here, all she wanted was to go home and be safe with her family.  To sleep in her room, in her bed, surrounded by the things she loved, not to live in this nightmare.  Warm salt watery tears formed in her eyes once again.

            "Is this true Li? We will not hurt you either way." Quatre whispered almost soothingly.

            "No…no I'm not a spy." She said quietly.

Quatre frowned.

            "Wufei let her go." He ordered.

            "But—"

"I said let her go!" The blonde repeated sternly.

The Chinese boy reluctantly let go of the girl's thin arm.  A fine red hand print could be seen clearly on the upper part of her right arm, as well as the blood seeped bandage.  You could count each and every finger on that arm.  Li swiftly covered it and ran out of the room.  As she ran out with tears nearly flowing down her face, she whispered a few words.

            "I thought you trusted me…I thought you trusted me Heero…"

Next on Gundam Wing: A New Destiny ----After having a horrible day of accusations, Li is faced to take a private interrogation from none other than Quatre.  Will he find her innocent of being a terrorized killer? Or will he join the side of the others, in locking her up? Stay tuned to find out!!!    


	4. Interrogation

Announcements:  Well well well! I finally have updated!!! *cheers! * Yeah I bet you people thought I was dead! Well I'm not cause I am Shinimegami!!!!! Hahahahaha!!!! 

Disclaimer: READ MY LIPS!!! I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!!!!! * swings scythe at lawyers heads*  Mwahahaha!!! I am Shinimegami!!!! All will die!!! * coughs* Not really…*shrugs* BUT I do own those two!!!! * points to Jan-chan and Li tied up over a giant boiling pot*  Hehehehehe!!! 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ 

Chapter 4: Interrogation

            The day had gone slowly for Li as she lied on the bed with a tear stained face.  She had cried for what seemed forever after that incident, more out of anger.  

            A few minutes ago she had heard a knock at her door.  She had thought of opening the door, but remained still.  Who it was she couldn't tell, but decided to ignore it until they had left.

            "Like I ever want to go out there again!"

She looked at her throbbing arm with a frown.  It hadn't stopped it's painful aching, no thanks to the Chinese.  Li sighed heavily, rubbing it with her hand trying to bring a soothing end to the pain.  After the subsided some, she buried her head in the soft pillow trying to block the reality around her.

            Voices could be heard downstairs, talking about who knows what.  Every so often there would be a burst of laughter from one of them.  Its cheerful sound ringing through the empty halls of the mansion, but would often be followed by some sort of whining.  

            Li continued to stare in the soft fabric of the pillow when an idea struck her.

            "Maybe Jan-chan's awake now."  

Quickly she jumped off the bed and opened the silent wooden door.  She peered out just enough so she could see her surroundings.

            "I don't want to even see those boys faces!" She muttered quietly.

When she was sure it was clear, she hastily entered Jan-chan's room and closed the door.  To her surprise she found Quatre there, examining the braided girl once again.  Li's brown eyes caught the metal glint of a needle, which was actually part of an injection.

            "What are you doing to her?!" She exclaimed.

The blonde turned rather quickly as if startled but smiled kindly at her.

            "Don't worry.  I was just giving her something to help her, not hurt her.  Hopefully it will make her not hurt her.  Hopefully it will make her recover quickly." He said reassuringly.

Li frowned.

            "So that means she isn't up yet…"

Quatre frowned slightly, and nodded He then gently stuck the needle into the braided girl's arm.  Li watched as the clear liquid slowly drained out and cringed.

            "I don't like needles. How could she not feel that?!  I mean sure she sleeps like a log, more like a rock, but I would definitely feel that!"

Quatre chuckled quietly, then worry seemed to cloud his bright face.

            "Probably because she is still in a coma…" 

The blonde gently pulled the needle out of the girl's arm.  He made sure to dispose of the needle properly.  His gentle fingers unwrapped a simple band-aid and put it on the injection site.

            "So…she's in a coma…"

Li felt a gentle hand lay reassuringly on her shoulder.

            "Don't worry," He smiled.  "She'll pull through."

Li nodded, smiling.

            "How do you know how to do this stuff?"

Quatre sighed.

            "I had to learn it in school.  Plus living with 29 sisters, people tend to get sick and injured.  I would watch our family doctor when I was little, but I cared little for it or anything for that matter. And that would also explain the reason for my ability to cook." 

Li's chocolate eyes widened.

            "You have 29 sisters?!"  Her voice nearly yelled.

Quatre quickly shushed Li, and nodded in answer.  He then gestured to the door, signaling for them to talk elsewhere. Li nodded and stepped out of the room with Quatre, who shortly followed.

            "We can talk about our past later, right now I must talk to you." He whispered as he closed the door behind him.

            Footsteps could be heard nearing the hidden hall.  

            "Quatre! Quatre where are you man?"

The familiar braided boy's voice exclaimed. 

            The cheerful voice echoed down the hall and reached the pair.  Li gasped and quickly pulled the blonde boy into her room, the door shutting quickly behind them.  Li gave a sigh of relief.

            "That was to close! I don't want that annoying—"

She paused looking at the sight on the floor.  Quatre had been thrown into the room, and now lied sprawled on his back with a dazed face.

            "Owwwww…that hurt…"

The girl chuckled innocently.

            "Sorry about that Quatre, didn't mean to." 

Slowly the boy pulled himself off the floor and dusted his clothes.  Deep blue eyes stared in amazement at Li.

            _'She could have easily thrown me across the room if it wasn't for me leaning backward!'_

His hand soothingly rubbed his bruised backside.

            With an uncaring shrug Li made her way to the bed and sat heavily on the soft mattress. The blonde then grabbed the one chair in her room, dragging it nearer to her and sat with straight posture.

            His serious steady eyes studying her closely.

            "Li."

The girl looked hesitantly into the peacemaker's eyes.

            "Are you a spy from OZ…"

Li opened her mouth to protest but was quickly silenced by the raising of his hand.  

            "We will not harm you either way. You have my word.  So tell me the truth."  His voice slow and serious. Li clenched her hands in anger, a small glint of tears in her eyes.

            "No…" She paused.  "I'm not a spy! Why would I be a spy of a murderous association; an association that thinks of power and war only?!"

            The blonde could not help but look away and swallowed hard.  Should he tell her of their true occupations? No, not just yet.  It wouldn't be the right time for this matter.

            He glanced only to see small salt watery tears roll down her cheeks and land on her clenched hand.

            "Why would I be a member of a group who hurt my best friend?!"  Her eyes turning to her door as if to see the unconscious girl through it

            Quatre politely offered a tissue, which Li accepted.  The crystal blue eyes of the boy softened.

            "I believe you Li-chan." He said softly the hesitated.  "Y…You don't mind if I call you Li-chan do you?"

They both exchanged a quick smile.

            "Thank you Quatre.  Sure you can call me Li-chan and besides, you're the only nice and human person here."

The pair laughed comically together.

            "How can you live with these robots!" Li continued laughing.

            "I don't know myself! I guess you get used to them after a while."  The blonde replied rubbing his teary eyes. "Come on. I'll communicate with those robots for you!" 

            Quatre stood and walked to the door.  He waited patiently for Li, and then opened the door for her.  The gentle blonde gestured for her to go through in a "ladies first" manner.  The pair walked down the hallways in total silence until they came to a hallway with a large door at the end.  Laughter could be heard from the other side. Slowly he opened the door and peered his head through.

            "Quatre!  There you are man!" The braided boy said running to him.  "I looked for ya, where were ya?!"

            Li felt a hand grab her arm and pull her.  She now stood in front of Quatre who had pulled her through the door with him.  Four emotionless faces with leering eyes glared at her.  She wanted to back away, to go hide from these people but couldn't. A reassuring hand landed gently on her shoulder.

            "This girl is innocent!" Said Quatre with authority heavy on his voice.

            "But Quatre!" Complained the braided one.  

The blonde shook his head.

            "No but Duo.  This girl has proven to me that she is no part or associated to OZ." He continued.

            "Oh yeah," Duo crossed his arms and smile smugly. "What about that mobile doll that attacked Heero?"

Quatre nearly sighed.

            "Duo you know how terrible they are at aiming, especially at us.  Besides, Heero was at the wheel, there was no way that they could get him."

Duo scratched his head.

            "Well there is no way Heero is human! Doin' all those crazy things!"  He then began to chuckle.  "Though I guess that makes more sense than what Chinses boy over there said!"

            This earned the braided one a double death glare, one from the stoic soldier and the other from the haughty Chinese.  Li chuckled to herself.

            "So the onna gets her way I see."  Wufei muttered.

Quatre then sent a glare of warning.

            "Don't blame me if we end up dead because of this onna and her lies!"

Crystal blue eyes turned icy cold and narrowed on the Chinese.

            "This subject is no longer under discussion! She will be staying here for a while!" He paused. "Please, Li-chan take a seat over there."

The blonde pointed to an empty chair that was once again next to the perfect soldier.  Duo couldn't help but snicker, and smiled smugly.

            "Since when does Quatre call a girl with chan?" He whispered to the perfect soldier next to him.

Prussian eyes only turned away from the mischievous boy.  Instead they focused on the girl next to him.

            Li felt eyes stare at her and shivered.  Slowly she turned her head in the direction of the stare she felt.  Cold Prussian met with chocolate brown.

            "I forgive you Heero." She whispered to him, smiling.

He blinked in surprise.

            They both turned their attention at the blonde who cleared his throat to speak.

            "This will be a meeting to discuss the training of this girl." He began.

            "What?!" Came the voices of Duo and Wufei, Trowa's emerald eyes only widened in shock.

About an hour later, they were all still sitting in the large library.  Duo slid back in his chair with a bored face.

            "Quatre, Are ya done preachin yet?"  He said with a heavy sigh. 

   The blonde looked at him with a slight frown.

            "Very well, we can continue this once Jan-chan is here."

The braided boy practically jumped from his seat and ran for the door at the notice of the meeting's end.  Coming to a screeching halt at the door, the words had finally hit him.

            "Wait a sec, Is this Jan-chan person comin' here?!"

Quatre glanced at Li then Heero and nodded slowly.

            "Great! So when will this guy be here?!"

            "Soon…I think." The blonde replied hesitantly.

            "And if you knew anything, you'd know chan means—" Li's mouth was quickly covered by Heero's hand.

            "He should be here soon." He said in a monotone.

Wufei and Trowa looked questioningly at Li and Heero.  Duo's stomach suddenly growled loudly. All heads turned to look at the source of the noise.  Duo chuckled.

            "Hahaha…I guess I'm kinda hungry?"  He paused, quickly grabbing the door's knob. "I'm just goin' to get a bite to eat!"

With that the braided boy ran out of the room before anyone could say anything.

Li shook her head.

            _'Just like Jan-chan.'_

            "I guess I had better start dinner." The blonde said as he left the room.  "Or then Duo will devour whatever is left in the kitchen that he hasn't touched already!"

            Once the blonde had left, Heero leaned comfortably back in his chair and proceeded to clean his gun.  Wufei had also pulled out his prized katana, sharpening it with care.  Trowa also pulled out a gun, then another, which he laid on his lap.  Li shifted uncomfortably at the sight of all these lethal weapons.

            "Ummm…You don't actually kill people with those do you?" She said with a shakey voice.  The three boys didn't even look at her.  Li sighed as she continued to be ignored.

            A few minutes later Li could not stand the long silence.

            "Heero am I going to be staying here very long?" She asked in an attempt to break the monotonous tone of the room.

The stoic boy was now clicking and typing away on his laptop in silence. Li cleared her throat to try to get his attention again.

            "Ahem…Heero did you hear me?"

The soldier at least glanced at her before returning to his busy typing.

            "Will any on answer me?!" She said losing her patience.

            "I heard you the first time. I'm checking right now." Came a stern monotonic voice.

            "And what about my clothes? Am I going to stay in these forever?" She continued to complain.

            Heero shot a warning glare at her, and then looked once again to the luminescent screen.

            "It says here that you will be staying here at least till your training is completed."

Li's brown eyes widened.

            "What?! Let me see that!"

Heero quickly pulled the laptop away from the grabbing hands of the girl.  Li frowned, hands on her hips. 

            "Fine then, and what about our families and our CLOTHES!"

Heero studied the screen.

            "It says that your families have been notified and have agreed to your stay and training at this residence."  He paused. "About your clothes, you are to stop by your home and pick some up."

Li let the rush of information sink in.

            "How could my parents allow me to stay with guys?!"

Wufie muttered under his breath.  Trowa could only look up to see the commotion. 

            "So we will go tomorrow."  Heero said as he shut his laptop.

A braided boy's face peeked through the open door.  His mouth was full of a dinner roll, which he most likely stole when Quatre had not been looking.

            "Com on guyfs! Dinner'fs wready!" He cheerfully said with a mouth full of food.

            Li lay in the soft bed and stared at the silky canopy covering.  She chuckled as she remembered something.  At dinner, Duo and Wufei had gotten into an argument over the last dinner roll.  Wufei had pulled ou his katana, threatening to cut the long braid that was attached to Duo's head.  Duo, on the other hand, had pulled out his gun and aimed it at the Chinese's had, threatening to shoot it off if he did not give up the precious dinner roll.

            The strangest and unexpected thing just happened.  While the two were busy arguing and the gentle Quatre was trying desperately to stop them, the quiet Trowa had stolen the last dinner roll right out from under them.  The bickering pair stared as the long banged boy ate it with pleasure and silence.  

            Li's thoughts were interrupted with the sound of footsteps coming closer to her room.  Quickly she sat up in bed and expected it to be Quatre or maybe one of the others had found her room.  In came the wild brown haired, Prussian eyed soldier.  

            "Heero?" Li asked puzzled as to why he would even bother to see her.  

A large shirt hit her in the face, the force throwing her back against the bed.

            "What did you do that for?!" She exclaimed, her brown eyes turned to what had hit her; it was a large black shirt. "Heero?"

She looked into his Prussian eyes with confusion.  The two deep blue oceans that held a mysterious and painful past, now showed something else.   It was something that she had never seen before in his eyes. Though the two oceans remained cold they revealed a different side.

            "Li." Came the monotonic tone.

The girl swallowed.

            "Uh yeah Heero?"

He turned his eyes off her, his fist clenching.

            "I want you to know that…"

Li's hands nervously gripped the shirt.

            "I apologize for what I did to you. "

Her chocolate brown eyes softened.

            "Oh Heero..You don't have to apologize, I already knew you were sorry, and I even forgave you earlier remember?"

            Heero glanced at the black shirt tightly gripped in Li's hands, then turned away making his way to the door.

            "That's one of my shirts, so you better not ruin it."  He said over his shoulder. "Or I'll kill you…"

After he had left rather quickly, Li stared at where the handsome boy once stood, then the black shirt in her hands.  A quiet chuckle escaped her.

            "Oh Heero, you wouldn't do that!"

From down the hall a monotonic voice replied,

            "Yes I would…It will be part of my mission."

Her brown eyes widened, then a smile crept on her face.

            _'No you wouldn't!'_

Next on Gundam Wing: A New Destiny ---- All is quiet in the Winner's residence as everyone sleeps peacefully.  All until…a loud gun sounding noise is heard downstairs followed by a painful wail!  What has happen?! Is there a murder?! Is there a murderer among them?! Or some thief in the night?! Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
